Ninjas and Witches
by Alluringmermaid
Summary: Naruto and his team meet a young witch from another dimension named Aisling Avalon. They save her from a goblin gang and try to help her get back home. But in the process they are pulled into her world.
1. Night of the Blue Moon

**Hi everyone this is my first Naruto fanfic. It's not a crossover, well may be it will be later on. The magical world and my OC Aisling is my own creation. So are the goblin gangsters Muck, Reek, Hog and Loon. Oh yes and Raze. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**In the world of witches at Ceilteach's forest area.**_

It was night time at the forest of Ceilteach Siorrachd. A young girl was walking in the forest with a black cat on her shoulder. The girl was fourteen years old with short bright orange curly hair with a black head band and large blue green eyes. She was smiling happily while following a small orb of light that floated in front of her. The cat on her shoulder looked far from happy unlike his master.

"Aisling why are we all the way out here?" asked the cat. "We could be at home watching the telly and relax by the fireplace. But NO we're out here in these godforsaken woods that's known to be a hang out for goblin gangs. Not only that you left the trail. Didn't Little Red Ridding Hood teach you anything? Huh? Are you listening?"

The young witch was busy making the orb to fly matters in the air. It made cool tail streaks like a comet's. She looked at her familiar. "Did you say something Raze?"

Raze signed and hung his head. Hanna blinked at him but shrugged it off.

After walking along the clouds parted to reveal the full moon and a beautiful white and blue light cast out. Aisling noticed the night world had become lighter and looked up. "Raze look at the moon. It's so blue!"

"It's sad? Well of course. You'd be sad to if you had craters on your face. You'd be envious of the boy with the pizza face—"

"No I mean literally it's blue." Said Aisling pointing up at the night sky.

"Well how about that." Said the cat looking up in wonder. "A blue full moon."

"What does that mean in witch lore?"

"It means," said Raze is tone dark and chilling. "That the blue ghost beast will come from the portal of Hell to eat the soul of young girls." He looked at Aisling whose face was clench in fear. "Particularly carrot tops."

"What?!" yelped Aisling.

"Just kidding. Actually it doesn't mean anything, blue moons are so rare that witches couldn't figure out what it could symbolize. That old English phrase 'Once in a blue moon', meant 'it'll never happen.'"

"Oh," was all Aisling said she was still scared of the thought of the ghost beast coming to eat her.

"Ha your such a fraidy cat." Laughed Raze.

"Oh shut up fur ball."

Raze was about give a snide comeback but smelt something horrible and started gagging.

"Raze what's wrong?"

"Ugh that nauseating odor! Such a scent that could put a skunk to shame. I've smelt this scent before."

"What are you talking about?" Aisling said and then turned her head when she heard voices up ahead. She recognized the voices with the crude accents. Goblins!

"Alright boys lets make camp here." Said a hoarse voice and Aisling knew the speaker unfortunately. It was Muck the leader of the goblin gang of Ceilteach. She knew him because of the history between him and Raze. They have a life long grudge and it all started when Raze tore one of Muck's eyes out. She flinched when she felt sharp pain on her shoulder and she realized that Raze had dug his claws through the fabric of her black shirt.

"First lets check on the loot." Said Muck. "Hog hand over the sack."

"Here you go boss." Said the goblin Hog between snorts.

"Aha we're really hit the mother load. Check this out boys." There was a sound of a rustle of fabric and the clanking of metal. "Feast your eyes on this."

"What is it boss?" said a slow and thick voice that belonged to a goblin named Reek. He was the one with the horrible body odor that had sent Raze reeling before they heard them coming.

"This is a talisman." Said Muck smugly. "Not just any talisman. An ultra rare Dimensional Portal Talisman."

"Oooo," said the goblins awed.

Raze said under his breath, "Oh buggar."

"What?" asked Aisling in a whisper.

"That's a very dangerous and powerful item they have. And it's full moon tonight. You know magic is strongest at night, especially if there's a full moon. If you have a couple of pea sized brain goblins handling such a thing it could mean a whole world of trouble."

Aisling was quiet after she listened to him and a look of determination was on her face. Raze saw that look and knew what it meant. "Oh no. You are not—"

Aisling ran out to where she knew the goblins were. "Yeah you are." Muttered Raze as he held on to her shoulder.

The young witch crept over quietly and hid behind a bush on the edge of the clearing where the goblins were at. There were three of them sitting on the large boulders that were around the clearing. The goblins where about her height with greenish skin tone, and bat like ears. Muck was easily spotted out because of his eye patch. He had a muscular build, long pointy nose and narrow red eyes. He had a Mohawk hair style and he held in his hand the talisman he boosted about.

The talisman was a blue shinny orb the size of a baseball with two golden rings around it. The rings overlap each other with the jewel hovering at the center. It looked like Saturn with two rings.

"So was it worth to steal it?" asked the pig snouted goblin Hog. He was portly build with spiky hair. A ring was pierced in one of his tusks.

"Of course it was. If it wasn't I'd of chuck it away long ago." Muck grinned gleefully. "I know some good buyers in the black market that would sell their own limps for this trinket."

"They would sell their own limps?" said a burly and large goblin with a small head and tiny eyes. That was Reek. Hanna held down her laugh at how Raze was trying not to gag. Luckily for her she wasn't close enough to smell him.

"No you dummy. They'll pay for all their money for this."

"Oh. Hey where'd did Loon go?"

Loon? That was one of the goblins. Aisling didn't see him any where in the clearing. She felt strong arms grabbed her from behind. She screamed out in surprised. Whatever grabbed her jumped over the bush and into the clearing while holding her tightly.

"Look what I found! Look what I found!" said Aisling's capture in an annoying and creepy sing song voice. It was Loon the crazy one of the goblin gang. Just looking at him gave her the creeps. Well all of them did but not as much as Loon. With his wide set and cross eyed eyes and that creepy smile with a nasty over bite.

"Well, well If it isn't the bastard child of the late Primus Wicca," said Muck with a sneer. Aisling stopped struggling from Loon's hold and glared at him. "What are you doing here, all by your lonesome?"

"What am I part of the scenery." Spoke up Raze irritated. He had fallen of Hanna's shoulder when Loon grabbed her. He had crawled into the clearing and was glaring at the goblin leader.

Muck glared back at the cat and smirked. "Sorry Kitty cat it's so easy to look over you. I thought you were a forest rat."

The goblins laughed stupidly. Hog laughed while snorting, Reek's laugh was deep and slurry. Loon's laughs were higher pitched and spin chilling.

Raze huffed indifferently. "I'm surprised you can see anything with just one eye. How'd you use your other eye, again? Oh that's right I clawed it out and chucked in the pool of devil sharks. They just gobbled it up didn't they."

Muck growled, baring his jagged yellowish teeth. He jumped down from the rock he was sitting on and landed in the middle of the clearing. The talisman in his hand started to glow brightly suddenly. Muck gave a yelped and let go of it. It didn't drop to the ground but hovered in the air. It started emitting magical pulses that gave Aisling Goosebumps. The trees and grasses swayed from the flow of magically energy like it was wind. The rocks in the clearing started glowing like the talisman. Raze realized what was happening and looked up at the moon which was directly above them. "Oh buggar we're in an ancient magic circle!"

The whole area was flooded with bright light that blinded them all. They screamed as they felt the ground disappeared under them. But really they had disappeared from the forest to another forest in a different world.

_**In the Land of Fire, far from the Hidden Leaf Village**_

"Hey guys check out the moon!" said a blond hair fifteen year, with whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black and orange jacket and black pants. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wow its blue how pretty." Said a girl with short pink hair. She wore a red sleeveless top, a tan skirt over black leggings. "Did you know that the name for the second full moon of the month is called a 'blue moon'." The girl's name was Sakura Haruno.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"There's a time when there are two full moons in one month. The time between one full moon and the next is _close to_ the length of a calendar month. " explained Sakura. "So the only time one month can have two full moons is when the first full moon happens in the first few days of the month. This happens every two to three years."

"Hmm," said Naruto. "So is it always blue?"

"No," answered a boy with very short black hair and dark eyes. His face was pale and lacked expression. He was Sai, a friend and comrade of both Naruto and Sakura. He was sitting on the rock with a sketch pad propped on his knee. He was drawing the landscaped that saw as the stood near the cliff. "It's just a name like the other nick names they give to other full moons during the time of year. Like the Hunter's moon or the Harvest Moon. The moon changes color depending on the dust particles or smoke."

Naruto gave a frustrated 'argh' and hold his head in his head. "Man why do you and Sakura-chan know so much?"

"I read books Naruto while you read manga and dirty magazines."

Sakura gave Naruto a dark look. "Dirty magazines?"

"Um it's not what you think." Said Naruto waving his hands in front of him. "I was only reading them for research to improve my Sexy Jutsu. I'm not like pervy sage." He shot a glare at Sai for ratting on him and Sai gave a sneaky smirk.

"Hmm do you do your _research_ with those magazines in the bathroom?" Sakura said smirking.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed turning bright red. Sai hand covered his mouth to stifle his laugh.

"What's going on here?" said a man with a spiky dark hair. He wore a dark green vest that most jonins of Konoha where. He's temporarily leader of Squad Seven while Kakashi Hatake was absent. "Naruto why are you so red?"

"Um it's nothing." Stuttered Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it's getting late. Let's turn in." The four ninjas went to their campsite. They noticed their shadows grew larger as a bright light shone behind them.

They turned around and saw a column of bright blue and white light. It ended or began in the forest near them and shot up high in the night sky. The ninjas stared at the light while shielding their eyes. After a moment the column of light faded away and they could here screams coming from where the light disappeared.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Did you hear screams just now?" said Sakura.

"Yes I did." Said Yamato. He looked suspiciously at the direction. "We should check it out."

"Right," said the younger ninjas. They jumped from the cliff and into the trees below. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch. When they heard voices, Yamato noticed something strange about them. He'd signal to the others to stop. The four of them stop and perched on the tree branches. They listened to the voices that sounded like the speakers were twenty feet away.

"Witch what did you do?!" demanded an angry male sounding voice. The voice had a strange unrecognizable accent.

"I didn't do anything." Pleaded a young female voice. She also had an accent not like the third speaker.

"It was your fault!" snapped a different voice with a similar accent as the female's voice. "You used that talisman in a magic circle. With a full moon and all. You bunch of thick headed-"

"Shut up you! Or I'll put you under Reek's armpit." First voice.

"Yeek!" said the third voice half gagging.

"Alright you smart little daemon. Tell me where are we."

"It's not Ceilteach for sure." Said the third voice sarcastically.

"Enough of your sarcasm." Threaten the first voice. There was a struggling sound and a girl let out a painful cry.

"Hey! Don't take it out on her you bully!" Third voice again.

"Shut up or I'll give this pretty face a make over that's permanent."

"Alright, alright you don't have to get all wicked and through out threats. What was your question again Oh Great Goblin?"

The four ninjas had heard it all, and look at each other. "What should we do?" inquire Sakura.

"Let's check out the situation and find out what we're dealing with." Answered Yamato.

They edged closer and reached the edge of a clearing, still well hidden. The ninjas stared as they saw four green skinned creatures. One was holding a teenage girl in a head lock while, another was holding a black cat in his calloused hand.

"What the…"said Naruto bewildered.

Yamato let out a groan. "This can't be good."

**What do you think? This chapter took along type to write and then type. At first I had trouble choosing how many of the Naruto characters I was going to use. I'd first pick Naruto, Sakura, and Sai than I'd try to figure out a four character. I choose between Shikamaru, Kakashi and Yamato. I ended up with Yamato instead. I'd really enjoy writing about the goblins.**

**Ceilteach Siorrachd means "Celtic County" in Gaelic.**

**A familiar is a witch's servant. Usually a demon, imp or spirit in animal disguise.**

**Goblins are creatures of folklore that appear around the world. Commonly depicted as evil or mischievous.**

**A talisman is an object or amulet with supernatural or magical powers.**

**Primus Wicca is my own invention, it means "First Witch".**

**A magic circle is used in ritual magic. The one that is mention in this chapter is similar to druid stone circles for example;** The Birkrigg stone circle, Drombeg stone circle, and the Templebryan Stone Circle.

**What Sakura explains about the blue moon being the second full moon of the month is true. The blue moon of 2010 is supposed to appear in between March or January depending on your time zone.**

**Well that's it please read and review. The following chapters will feature more Naruto characters. See ya!**


	2. A witch named Aisling Avalon

**Alright this is chapter 2. What was making me slow to update this was it's really hard to write a fight scene. How will the ninjas and goblins battle? Like I said before you'll see a more ninjas and then ninjas and goblins action.**

**I found out in Naruto there's already a character named Hana, so I'm changing my OC's name to Aisling. It's pronounced **ASH-ling**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. That's all there is. The characters from Ceilteach are mine.**

_**In the Hidden Leaf Village**_

In the Hokage's Office, Lady Tsunade stands at the window and gazes over village. She uncorks a sake bottle and takes a swig. As she gulps the liquor, her bright brown eyes look up at the full moon that was pale blue. It was the bluest moon she had ever seen.

"Beautiful full moon tonight, isn't it?"

Tsunade put the sake bottle down, "Hello, Jiraiya."

She turned her head and saw the old sage was leaning back on the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Something magical is in the air." Jiraiya said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to hit on me? It's a sweet pick up line but you delivered it too early. There's no romance between us old man, or are you talking about someone else?"

Jiraiya inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "I'm meant literally there's magic in the air."

"Pardon?"

Jiraiya stared at the moon and said to his old team mate. "Do you remember the old stories they told us when we we're kids, about the world on the other side. A world like ours but different. There were creatures that could only exist in our dreams or nightmares."

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah, I remember. But they were just stories. Are you bringing this up because of the moon? I remember grandfather told me a story about the creatures from the other world could only come to our world during a full moon, or was it the new moon?"

The old man shrugged. "I forgot, only the sages could sense something like this."

"Sense what?"

"Well, you know fairy tales are based on the truth." Jiraiya smiled mysteriously. "Let's just say that your grandfather's stories are probably true."

_**Back with Naruto and friends**_

"What the heck are they?" Naruto whispered. He stared at the creatures that reminded him of a picture in a book of old fairy tales, only these creatures were a lot scarier than the funny little creatures he remembered reading as a kid.

"They look like goblins," said Sai. "I remember an old book about fairy tales that had pictures of goblins only they were red not green."

"I read about them too when I was a kid. But they were pranksters. I used to idolize them when I was starting to pull my own pranks on people." Naruto smiled as he remembers back as kid in Ninja Academy pulling pranks on his classmates and teachers.

"Well these goblins or whatever they are don't look like they're up to mischief." Sakura said she watched the terrified girl that was being held captive by one of the goblins. "What should we do Yamato?"

Yamato didn't reply as he analyzed the situation carefully. He tried to remember what he knew about goblins and witches from the other side. Witches on the other side were chiefly women, so it was possible that the young girl there was a witch, and there's a black cat so that theory was plausible. But it looked like this girl wasn't able to fight against these goblins. Goblins were stronger than the average human but not as smart as the next guy.

"Here's what we'll do," Yamato said. He quickly whispered his plan to his team.

"Well how do we go back?" The goblin leader Muck said to Raze. The cat familiar was being held by the scruff of his neck by the pig nosed goblin Hog. Raze think quickly. This wasn't the first time he went to another world by magic. But back then he wasn't stuck with a novice witch and four nasty and wicked goblins. And back then they went to the world intentionally. In fact, this was probably the same world he visited with his last master.

"I'm waiting fur ball!"

"Alright, alright. First we'll need the thing that brought us here; the talisman." Muck held up the talisman and Raze nodded. "Okay, got that. Then we need a witch."

"Oooh, lucky us we got one, too." Giggled the lunatic Loon, who was holding on tightly to Hanna.

"Wait, we can't have her doing whatever spell to send us back, she's a trainee." Said Hog between snorts. He was the smartest of the goblins, well smartest in goblin's standards. "Shouldn't a full fledge witch do it?"

"Where are we supposed to find a witch at this hour?" Said Muck.

"I doubt there's even a witch in this world." Muttered Dusk. There was a class of humans here with powers called _ninjas_, but it was unlikely they could be able to help them. "Don't worry getting us back is the easy part. All we need is a little full moon light…" He trailed off as his daemon cat familiar sensed something. His ears twitched and his yellow green eyes darted back and forth. He picked up four beings possibly human, had surrounded the clearing they were in. They moved so stealthily that he almost missed them. They could only be…

"Well what else do we need, Ex-demon lord?" Muck snapped growing impatient.

Raze smirked. "We need, moon light, the talisman, aspirin, pain killers."

"Aspirin? Pain killers?"

"Well, you'll need them after the ass whooping you'll get."

"Huh?"

That's when the Konoha ninjas attack.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ , cried Naruto and a half a dozen of Naruto clones appeared. "Here we go!" cried the Naruto brigade in unison as they charged at the goblin and the captive girl. The goblin Naruto had decided to call him Snaggletooth pushed the girl away from him and pulled out saber like swords that he carried on his back. He made a very ugly and very insane grin and attacked one of the Naruto clones.

Naruto clone #1 brandish a kunai and the two blades clashed against each other. Snaggletooth swung his other sword and made a strike at Naruto clone #1's side but he disappeared in a flash. Snaggletooth blinked his enormous orbs in surprised. Naruto clone #1 appeared behind his kunai in his hand. But before he could make a move at the goblin, the creature's bat like ears heard him. The creature spun around and stabbed his opponent in the chest. The goblin hooted with mad glee but was stopped short when the Naruto clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Aw, it was just a copy." The goblin said disappointed. Another Naruto pounced at his back, the goblin twisted around and said in his creepy sing song voice. "Are you the real?" He made a move to cut the clone's head off and it disappeared in a puff of smoke like the first. "Nope." He said.

"What are you lot, warrior witches?" The goblin leader said that was fighting against Yamato. Or that's what the ANBU ninja presumed he's the leader by judging the way he was barking orders earlier. The goblin leader carried a broad sword that was styled by weapons that came from overseas and he remembered those were the styles that the Othersiders chiefly used. After several minutes of fighting he realized that used hand to hand come back with the creature would not end this quickly. He used the hand signs of Tiger-Horse-Tiger-Snake and said, _"Wood Style: Branching Forest!"_

The goblin leader was caught off guard as Yamato's hand turned into a twisting tree trunk and then into a hand. "What in Hades!?" He yelled as the tree hand shot out and grabbed him tightly. He wriggled and in the process dropped his sword. "There's no way you could be a dryad." The goblin grunted.

"Of course not! I'm a man!" Yamato said indignantly.

Sakura was battling the very robust goblin. He tried to scare off the pinkette with his impressive strength. He gave a big battle cry and punch close to Sakura and she easily dodged away. His punch made a two feet long crater. He looked expecting to see her looked shocked and horrified but was surprised to see her smirk. "That's all you got?" She said punching her fist in her hand. "Let me give you my demonstration!" She punched the ground and the ground shook terribly. The earth cracked and grumbled under the goblin's feet. He yelled and fell into the crevice in the earth and was trapped.

"Huh, that takes care of that." Sakura said clapping her hands clean.

Sai was battling against the pig nosed goblin. He wielded a large club with spikes. The goblin swings the club at Sai but he swiftly dodges it. He circled around the goblin darting forward than darting back when the club is swung at his direction. All that time Sai analyzed his opponent's movements, seeking a weak spot. His dark onyx eyes flicker at the goblin's ankles. Sai pulled out his ink bottle and poured it to the ground, the goblin saw what he was doing and made him paused in confusion. Sai spoke aloud, _"Ninja Art: Ink Balance."_

The pig nosed goblin gave a cry as ink black snakes slithered from the ground and coiled around his ankles. The goblin flapped his arms widely and fell to the ground. "H-h-how?" The goblin grunted and snorted from the ground.

"Your ankles looked weak and your stance was off. I'd calculated that the best way to take you down was by using my ninjutsu to break your balance." Sai explained in a monotone. The goblin stared up at Sai blankly and fell his head back down as a sign he had admitted defeat.

The only goblin left was the crazy looking goblin. He had defeated the last of the Naruto clones. He looked around and saw the Naruto helping his gang's captive and her cat escape to safety. The goblin gave a high pitch shriek and stormed after them. But before he could reach them two more Naruto clones appeared in mid air behind him. "Eh?!" He spun around to face him and was hit by a ball of white and blue spiraling energy. He was catapulted backwards and landed in a pile along with his other fallen comrades.

Yamato stood in front of them. The goblins looked up at him apprehensively. He made the hand signs of the Ram, Ox, Boar and Snake. _"Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu."_ Bars made out of wood sprouted from the ground and rose to twelve feet in the air and the goblins were trapped in a cage made of wood. "Don't try anything," Yamato warned them as he turned around. "Or I'll summon my powers to turn you into wooden statues." The imprisoned goblins quailed in fear.

"You can't do that," Sakura said to the team leader with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a bluff, to make them behave." Yamato replied in a low voice. He glanced at the goblins to make sure that they didn't overhear him then looked at the young girl that was being lead to him by Naruto.

The girl was around Naruto's age with medium length vibrant orange crimped hair in a black head band, not like a ninja head band. Her headband was just a fashion accessory. She was dressed in a thin and tight black long sleeved shirt under a purple tank top with a large initial of a capital H. A mini pleated purple skirt over black and purple short leggings that ended in above her knees and black ankle high heeled pointed toed boots. She had bright blue green eyes and a petite heart shaped face and slightly pointed ears. She held in her arms a small black cat no bigger when Akamaru was a puppy. The cat had piercing yellow green eyes that watched the ninjas warily. It wore a red collar with a marble like jewel as a tag or pendant. On its chest was a white mark shaped like a five pointed star.

"Are you alright?" Yamato asked the girl gently. The girl looked at him and replied, _"De?"_

Yamato blinked and said to her, "It's alright. We already know you can speak our language."

The girl stared at him and nodded. "Okay." She said in that unfamiliar accent. Her eyes wondered to the wooden cell that housed the goblins. "Is that cage stable?" She asked looking at the goblins uneasily.

"Yes," Yamato said. It was strong enough to hold Sakura and withstand her incredible strength. But he wasn't completely sure it can hold up the goblins without trouble. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Introduce yourselves first. Isn't that how's it done?" The black cat spoke up suddenly surprising the four ninjas.

"It can talk?!" Exclaimed Naruto astonished. "Is it like a ninja hound?"

"You comparing to a dog?!" The cat hissed at Naruto and the blond boy held up his heads in front of him and said nervously. "Ah, no. I wasn't."

"Calm down," the girl said to her cat cradling him slightly. He grunted hand turned his head at Naruto in a disinterest manner at which Naruto glared at him.

"My name is Aisling Avalon." The girl said politely and held up her cat to show them. "And this is Raze."

"Ash-ling?" Naruto repeated slowly. "I never heard a name like that. Are you really from overseas?"

Aisling shook her head and the cat snorted, "Huh, dumb blonds are populated on this side. We are not of this dimension dolt."

"Hey!" snapped Naruto glaring at the cat and the cat ignored him.

"Be nice," Aisling said to Raze. "They saved us remember."

"They want something from us I know it." Raze said pointing at paw at them. "Ninjas are hired workers. They must expect us to pay them."

"Us? Do you have pockets or a wallet on you, Raze?" Raze didn't replied. Aisling looked up at the ninjas and said, "We're really grateful for saving us. Is there a way we can make it up to you, mister?"

"Call me Yamato. This is my team Sakura, Sai and Naruto." He pointed at them in turn. "There is one thing you could do and it does not involve money."

"What is it?"

"Return those goblins to your world." Bridget widened her eyes in surprise and Raze yelled.

"What?! That's it?! We were going to do that anyway. You didn't have to barge in and save us."

"If he didn't Muck would have gotten pay back by taking your eyes." Aisling said to him and he stiffen when he realized that could of really happened with the ninjas didn't step in.

"It was our intentions to return home." Aisling said. "But I need the talisman."

"Talisman?"

"One of the goblins had it. It was a glowing blue sphere with golden rings around it."

"This?" Naruto said a few feet away. He picked up something from the ground. He held in his hand the talisman. It was glowing blue in the moon light. For a second Naruto thought he saw a red spark flicker inside the orb and disappeared.

"Yeah, that's it." Aisling took it away in her hands as Raze climb and perched on her shoulder. "What do I do now, Raze?"

"Let's see, a witch who knows the basic rhyming spells, one Dimensional Portal Talisman, blue full moon light, and still in the midnight hour." He looked up at the sky and saw the moon had moved and calculated that more than half an hour had gone by. They need to hurry while time is still in betwixt and between. "Move over to the cage. Don't look at me like that. We have to bring those ugly packages with us. It will do this world no good if we leave them here."

Aisling walked over to the cage and stopped a few paces away. "Is this good enough?"

"Yeah," said Raze. "First say goodbye to our new friends. As this will be the last time we will be here unless Fate says otherwise."

Aisling turned to ninjas that were watching her curiously. "_Slàn leat, tapadh leat_. Goodbye, and thanks again for your help. I'm sorry we bothered you."

"Heh, it was no problem." Naruto said grinning putting his hands behind his head. "Come back and visit."

Aisling smiled and nodded forgetting that Raze told her that she may never see them again. She held up the talisman high above her head and it was right in front of the moon. The orb glowed brighter and the light grew as Aisling chant.

"_With this talisman I opened the gate with logic,_

_To the world of witches, to the world of magic."_

The talisman glowered extremely bright it was almost blinding. The ninjas watching shielded their eyes from the blue light. But then the light flashed a bright fiery red. Aisling cried out in surprised. The ninjas yelled as they were all engulfed in red and blue light.

Naruto felt like the ground beneath him disappeared and that he was floating in the air. He was blinded from the intense light and then his feet found solid ground again. He blinked as the light faded away. "W-wh-whoa." He said rubbing his eyes and blinked as spots danced in his vision. "What just happened?"

"Oh dear," He heard a bewildered voice say, it was Aisling. "Aisling-chan?" He turned and saw her sitting on the ground staring at them with wide eyes.

"Well this can't be good." Raze said as he hung on to Aisling's shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around and didn't recognize the clearing they were in. He saw that they were in a middle of a circle made of large stones that were glowing faintly. "Where are we?"

A hooded figure appeared behind Aisling. "Welcome to Ceilteach."

**Okay that's it. The ninjutsu were in English TV version. I used them instead of the Japanese version because I'm not as familiar with the English versions. So here are the translations and notes;**

**Dryad is a wood nymph most commonly know in Greek and Roman mythology. **

"**De" means what in Gaelic.**

"**Slàn leat" means goodbye in Gaelic.**

"**Tapadh leat" means thanks in Gaelic.**

**Hope you enjoyed my story. Please review. **


	3. The Hermit Wizard Sir Rinn

**Alright it's chapter 3. We now dive into the world of Ceilteach. The ninjas explore the world of witches and faeries with the help of my girl Aisling. Naruto's world is awesome but I thought it be cool if he and his friends encounter witches and the like. This is going to be fun. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Aisling and the world of Ceilteach are mine.**

Aisling let out a frighten yelp and jump to her feet. In the process Raze almost fell off her shoulder. She wiped around and cringed when she saw the hooded man.

"Oh Sir Rinn," Aisling squeak nervously, she made a quick curtsy. Naruto didn't know what a curtsy is looked perplexed at the carrot top. "_Conas tá tú_? How are you old one?" She asked politely.

"_Tá go maith_, _go raibh maith agat_." Replied the cloaked man as he pulled the brim of his hood to reveal his face. He was an elder man with a long snow white mustache and a short beard. His right eye was blue and the other was golden. "Are you alright child?"

"_Seadh_," Aisling answered. "Sir Rinn Muck's gang stole this." She held the talisman to him.

The man Rinn grunted and took the talisman from her. He used his Will o' Wisp to light on the talisman as the moon was obscured from clouds. He frowned as he gazed into the orb that was glowing murky colors. "Who else touch it besides you and the goblins?" He asked her quietly his eyes never leaving the orb.

"Who else? Oh that would be him." Aisling turned around and pointed at Naruto. "These good people saved me and Raze from the goblins Sir Rinn."

Rinn nodded and he turned his gaze away from the orb to look at Naruto shrewdly. Naruto gulped when the old man's eyes drill into Naruto's face. Rinn glowered and turned to gaze searchingly at his companions. Sakura stared back and felt that he reminded her of the Third Hokage but not in a comforting way. Sai was reminded of Danzo the way he gazed at him hard and shrewdly. Yamato looked back in the blue and gold eyes and felt that the old man knew that they were ninjas.

Rinn turned to look at the cage that used to house the goblins. Now the cage was broken and the goblins were long gone. "Well it appears that those ruffians are gone."

"What?!" Naruto looked at the broken wooden cage. "Aw man they are gone."

"Oh buggar." Said Raze sardonically. "Looks like poor Mucky will have to wait to get back at me."

"Well the goblins are the least of your worries." Rinn turned to Aisling and the ninjas. "Come to my house. We have much to talk about."

Aisling nodded. Rinn walked away, "You should explain to them on the way." He said over his shoulder. He disappeared from sight. Aisling took a deep breath and turned to the ninjas. They looked at her perplexingly.

"Alright I think you all know that you are not in your land anymore." Aisling said somberly.

"Huh?" Said Naruto his eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"You are in my country Ceilteach." Aisling said. "The spell I just used brought you here with me. I didn't mean to. It was suppose to me, Raze and the goblins. I don't know what happened."

"Might have something to do with the talisman." Raze said. "I dunno but I'm sure the old hermit knows."

"Who is that man?" Sakura asked. The man reminded her of the strong, wise and serious Third Hokage she had seen a few times before his death.

"That was the hermit mage Rinn Sheehy. He lives around here. I'm sure he can help you." Aisling turned and follow a Will o' Wisp.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai exchanged looks and looked at Yamato for orders. Yamato sighed, "We have no choice." Yamato followed Aisling and the three teen ninjas followed behind.

"So where are we again?" Naruto asked. Naruto was behind Yamato who was following Aisling. Behind Naruto were Sakura and Sai.

"You're in Ceilteach," Aisling said over her shoulder. "Ceilteach Forest to be exact and there's a town called _Òr_ not far from here. That's where Raze and I live."

"I never heard of such a place." Sai said.

"That's because you're in a different dimension." Raze said indifferently.

"What?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

"I told you before that we are not of your dimension. Doey eyes here knew that."

"How did you know that we were from another realm?" Aisling asked Yamato.

"I was told about the dimension next to ours." Yamato said. "I knew of an alchemist that visited our world. And I was told things about this world. You're the first witch I ever met."

"Alchemist? Witch?" Naruto said confused.

"Yes I'm a witch well I'm not a full fledge witch." Aisling said. "I attend Draoidheil Academy in Òr Town."

"Dra-oid-heil? Is that like Ninja Academy?" Naruto asked.

"What's a ninja?" Aisling asked and she heard them stopped behind her. She turned around and saw that they were staring at her. "What?"

"You don't know what a ninja is?" Naruto said amazed.

"No. What are they?"

"That's us!" Exclaimed Naruto jabbing his thumb at his chest then pointing at Yamato, Sakura and Sai. "We're ninjas. You seriously don't know what they what we are?"

"I don't. Never even heard of them. So what is a ninja?"

"Well um where do I start...?" Naruto said scratching his head.

Yamato explained, "Ninjas also known as shinobis are basically warriors that are trained in stealth. Female shinobis are called kunoichis. In our world ninjas live in hidden villages and we perform missions for a fee. These missions can vary from small tasks such as manual labors, acting as escorts, gathering information, retrieving stolen items, caring out assassinations and among other things."

"Wow, sort of like witches." Said Aisling interested. "Except for the assassinations part. Witches perform tasks for fees too."

"Only ninjas usually use unorthodox methods and are cunning and deceptive." Raze said

Aisling looked at Raze in surprise. "You know about ninjas?"

"Yes it wasn't the first time I've visited their world. And I went with another pig headed carrot top female." Aisling blinked and smiled knowing who he was revering to.

"Okay we really shouldn't stay around here." Raze said. "We need to get to the path. Follow the Will o' Wisp."

"That thing?" Naruto said pointing at what looked like a large firefly only it didn't blink but continue to glow and gave enough light to show where they were going.

"Yes this is a Will o' Wisp. A fairy." Aisling explained. She turned around and followed the large firefly. "We use them to light our way in the forest at night and to help us stay on the path."

"But this carrot top here didn't listen to the warnings and stray off the path anyway. That's how we ran into the goblins, then genius here got us into this mess and she dragged you lot for the ride." Raze said snidely. Aisling tug on his ear. "Hey!"

"A fairy?" Said Sakura.

"I believe in our country we call them yosei." Sai said. "Like Tennin and Chin Chin Kobakama."

"Hm, I never heard of them." Said Aisling thoughtfully. "Maybe Sir Brennus knows them."

"Maybe," Raze muttered. "Ah ha here's the path."

Aisling step onto the path. She turned to make sure that the ninjas followed her. When they were on the path with her she pointed to their right. "This way leads to Sir Rinn's Tower." They went down the path.

"So what do witches do?" Sakura asked. "You said that they are paid to perform tasks."

"Witches are people who controlled magic. They are born with the gift and go to school to learn to control it. Male witches are called warlocks by the way. Witches usually make a living by being paid to perform tasks that require specific skills. For example a village has a rouge dragon problem. If they can't get the help of a monster tamer then they ask for a witch's help."

"You have dragons here to?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Yes. It sounds like you have dragons in your world?"

"Yeah. We actually got to battle them."

"Really?!" Aisling said amazed. "You battled dragons? And you survived? Did you defeat them?"

"Yeah we did." Naruto said grinning cockily.

"Wow." Aisling breathed amazed.

"Is that the tower?" Yamato said pointed at the structure coming into view.

"Yeah that's it."

As they drew closer the tower grew larger and it appeared to be over fifty feet tall and there was a large telescope sticking out from the roof top. There was a tall iron gate that circled a large garden and the tower. Before Aisling step closer to the gate a creature sprang forward and landed in front of Aisling baring her way in. The creature looked like a lion with wings on its back and had a very human like face. The ninjas were taken by surprise and got ready to battle the creature. Aisling held up her hand and smiled reassuringly at them. She turned to the creature and said, "_Ya__ssou __fi__le mou_, Ismene." She spoke to the creature politely. "We are Sir Rinn's guests. Please let us pass."

"You know the rules." The creature said in a feminine musical voice. Its mouth widen into an eerie smile showing sharp teeth. "Answer my riddle correctly and you and your company may pass."

"Oh alright. You are a sphinx. Shoot."

The creature, the sphinx sat down and said, "Until I am measured I am not known yet how you missed me when I have flown. What am I?"

Naruto listened to the riddle and blinked. What did that mean?

"Um let's see…" Aisling scratched her head. Flown? She thought. I missed it when it flown. I don't know it until it's measured. Hmm… Oh I get it! "You are time!" Aisling said. The sphinx bowed its head in acknowledge that she was right. "Yes!" Aisling squealed happily.

"Pfft that was easy." Raze said arrogantly.

"Yeah it was." Sakura said and Sai nodded.

"Huh?" Naruto said blinking dumb faced. "It was time?"

"Yeah. When it flown, you know like time flies."

The sphinx steps out of the way and Aisling enters the garden. The ninjas followed closely behind Aisling and cast warily and curious looks at the sphinx. The sphinx blinks at them and then said to Aisling, "Sharp as a blade like your mother. You will become a great Primus Wiccan one day."

"Thank you, _efhari __sto_." Aisling said smiling at the sphinx over her shoulder. Aisling walked over the stepping stones that lead to the front door of the tower. The tower was dark gray and wide enough of a regular house. Aisling walked up the stone steps and used the door knocker. The door knocker was a dragon with feathery wings. Aisling grasp the handle and knocked three times.

The door opened and Aisling walked in. Yamato walked in after her, Naruto was next but stop in the threshold. "Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked behind him.

"I don't know what to do with my shoes."

"It's alright Naruto. Come on in." Yamato said.

Naruto looked inside, shrugged and walked in. When they were all inside the door shut on its own. The room was large and circular. There was a spiral stair case that led to the next floor. The room looked like a living room, with a couch and arm chairs. Sir Rinn was standing beside a lit fire place. He had discarded his cloak and was wearing a large gray tunic over black pants and black boots. He had a mullet hair style. He turned to them and said gruffly, "Welcome to my Tower. Sit down. There are already refreshments prepared for you." He motioned his hand to the chairs.

Aisling and the ninjas walked over to the living room. Aisling sat on an arm chair, Yamato sat on another, Sai sat on the remaining arm chair and Naruto and Sakura sat on the couch. On the coffee table before them were tall mugs of tea and for Yamato something stronger. Yamato picked up his mug and took a sniff and squirm. "Whoa! What is this?"

"Blaze spirits nineteen eighty. This is one of the best brews that Òr has to offer. Before we get started introduce yourselves. I'm sure Aisling told you who I am."

"Yes," Yamato said setting his mug back down on the coffee table. "I am Yamato and this is my team Naruto, Sakura and Sai." He said pointing to each in turn.

"I know you really are ninjas. You weren't the first to stumble down the rabbit hole." Rinn pulled out a long twisting smoke pipe. He snapped his fingers and a tiny flame spark on the tip of his thumb. Naruto and Sakura gasped in surprise. Rinn didn't pay attention to their reaction and lit his pipe. He shook his hand and the flame went out. He puffed a couple of multicolored smokes rings and they danced towards the ceiling. "Did Aisling explain to you lot that you are not in your dimension?"

"Yes. Can you help us?"

"Hmph I can't send you lot back. I do not have the power." The ninjas looked at him in shock and horror.

"We can't go back?!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. "No there has to be a way."

"Can someone else help us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, to do that you'll need a talisman like this one." Rinn pulled out the talisman that looked worse than before. The orb was black and dirty and the rings were rusted. "As you can see this item is defiled and cannot be used again. It's just an ugly paper weight now."

"What happen to it?" Aisling asked.

"Tell me again who had touched this besides you and the goblins?"

"That would be me." Naruto said.

"Then it's your fault." Rinn said blandly and Naruto jumped.

"Me?! What did I do with it?"

"Are you half human?" Rinn asked bluntly and Naruto started.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked defensively. He couldn't know could he?

"A demon essence infected the talisman's core of magic. You look very human except for the markings on your face. Are you half demon and half human or are you being possessed by a demon spirit?"

Naruto said nothing and looked away uncomfortably. Sakura looked at Yamato uneasily and Yamato sighed. "We can't beat around the bush Naruto."

"But," Naruto started but Rinn stopped him by saying brusquely. "If you lie then I will have to assume you are being possessed by an evil spirit and I will have to take you into custody and turn you in. And when that happens you will never return to your world."

Naruto's eyes widen. He clinched his fists and stared at the old man's eyes. Naruto took a deep breath and said, "I'm not half whatever. I'm human but I posses a demon's spirit. The spirit is sealed inside of me. I can't get rid of it without risking my life. I'm stuck with it."

Rinn gazed into Naruto's eyes then nodded. "Alright. I believe you. Just don't share that information around. Witches might think you're a familiar."

"A what?" Said Naruto.

"Like me," Raze said from Aisling's lap. "A familiar is a servant, guide and guardian of a witch."

"You can discuss that later," Rinn said smoking his pipe. "Right now, let us talk about how to get you back to your world." He puffed out more smoke rings and said. "You will have to ask a professor that deals in dimension travels in the academy that Aisling attends."

Aisling piped up, "And I know just the professor. I'm sure he can help us."

"Alright then," Naruto said pumping his fists filling hope energizing him. "So what next?"

Rinn smiled. "New wardrobe."

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Now for translation notes;**

"**Conas tá tú?" means "How are you?" in Irish. This is Munster Irish dialect spoken in Cork, Kerry and Waterford. **

"**Tá go maith, go raibh maith agat." Is Irish for "I'm fine, thanks."**

"**Seadh," means "yes" in Gaelic.**

**Mage is sort of like a sage in Naruto's world. The topic will be discuss in later chapters.**

**Rinn means "Star" in Irish and Sheehy is anglicized form of the Gaelic given name **_**Sítheach**_** meaning "mysterious, eerie".**

**Will o' Wisps is spirits of light. In common mythology they lead travelers astray while in my fanfics they help travelers. **

**Òr means gold in Gaelic. Draoidheil means magic in Gaelic.**

**Yosei means fairy in Japanese and Tennin and Chin Chin Kobakama are fairies from Japanese mythology. **

"**Ya****ssou ****fi****le mou" means Hello my friend and "Efhari ****sto" means thank you in Greek.**

**Sphinx is a monster of Greek mythology that is supposable masters of riddles. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review.**


	4. A Town of Witches

**The next chapter of Ninjas and Witches**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**Òr Town, Ceilteach**

Aisling Avalon yawned as she sat up in her bed. She looked at her alarm clock it read six in the morning. She got up and waved her hand over her bed. The sheets arrange themselves neatly and the pillows fluffed and settled back in neat positions. Aisling went to her bathroom and washed her face and brushed her hair and teeth. She changed into her school uniform of a knee length midnight black dress and a purple crop jacket with a green ribbon neck tie and long green and purple stripped stockings and purple pointed toed high heeled black ankle boots. She noticed that Raze was not in his bed. Aisling guessed he was downstairs having breakfast or roaming outside. She went downstairs to make breakfast for herself and her new roommates.

Her roommates were already waking up and preparing for a new day at a new world.

Naruto looked at himself in the full length mirror on the wall in the guest bedroom that he shared with Sai and Yamato. His new clothes looked similar to his old ones. A black up turn collar jacket with wide orange stripes going straight down the arms and the side torso, white shirt underneath and black pants with a brown belt and brown boots. He didn't ware his headband as it was to be kept secret that he's a ninja and not just any ninja, a ninja from another dimension. All these changes and the fear of the possibility that they might never get back home again had kept him up all night. He looked tired and worried but there was a spark in his eyes, a spark of adventure.

There was a loud ringing of a bell that made him jump. "Breakfast is ready!" He heard Aisling called from the kitchen downstairs.

Naruto looked at Sai and Yamato who were already in their new clothes. Yamato was dressed in an olive green shirt and a dark green vest with a hood and dark pants and brown boots. He did not wear his head band with the side burns. Sai dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. The clothes looked similar to the clothes he wore on his day off except for the collar. Like the other two he did not ware his headband.

"Yamato-taichou what's that?" Naruto asked pointing at the book that Yamato was holding.

"It's a book on the architect design that's used in this country. The style of the houses around here are called English cottage. Aisling-san lent it to me last night." Yamato held up the book. On the front cover was a picture of the architect design of houses that Naruto seen since they arrived in this small suburb on the outskirts of Òr Town. "I think it would be possible to make a house of this style with my jutsu." Yamato said as they left the room.

They went down a narrow and shadowed hallway to the spiral iron stair case that led to the kitchen. They could smell the food and saw the kitchen table prepared for five. Aisling wore a pink plaid apron with frills over her school uniform.

"Good morning," Aisling said cheerfully as they came down the spiral stairs. Sakura was already having breakfast at the table. She was dress in a red shirt with spits at the short sleeves and a black mini skirt. Sakura looked up at boys as they took their place at the table.

"You guys look great." Sakura committed after she finished swallowing. She was eating fried eggs and toasts with butter and strawberry jam.

"You look good too." Naruto said, Sakura blush a little but Naruto didn't notice as he started eating his breakfast.

"How's the food?" Aisling asked a little anxiously after she gave them time to eat their breakfast. "I don't cook for other people often and the food must be very different from what you're used to back home."

"It's fine thank you for taking us in." Yamato said bowing slightly in her direction.

"It's no problem." Aisling said smiling bashfully. "I had plenty of room. And I don't think Sir Rinn would be willing to let you stay at his place. He doesn't like being in people's company for too long."

"Ha, all hermits are like that." Raze had jumped up on to the kitchen counter and started to lick his paw.

"Well morning Raze where have you been? You're always there when I'm preparing breakfast."

"I was checking the aerie. Dusk's back by the way."

"Really he's back?" Aisling shot up from her chair and hurried out the door that led to the backyard.

"Aerie? She keeps birds?" Sakura asked Raze.

"Not just birds, Pinky bats."

"Bats?"

"Yeah bats. Don't you keep bats as pets where you're from?"

Before Sakura replied Aisling came back into the kitchen carrying in the crook of her arm a dark brown and gray creature that was size of a small cat. "Everyone this is Dusk." She holds up the bat to Sakura and Sakura involuntarily leans away from Aisling and the bat. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I …don't like bats." Sakura mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't know that?" Naruto said.

"Afraid of bats? Why would you be afraid of bats they're so cute." Aisling held up the bat closer to Sakura and Sakura scooted her chair farther away. Naruto looked at the bat in Aisling's hands. The bat's eyes were round and chibi like and a small long snout. There was a blue collar around its neck. "Hold him," Aisling said but Sakura shook her head vigorously. "He won't bite I promise."

"No thank you." Sakura said flatly and Aisling shrugged.

"Suit yourself. What about you boys? Want to hold him?"

"I would like to." Sai said extending his hands out. Aisling handed him Dusk and Sai took the little bat in his hands. Dusk just blinked sleepily up at Sai and yawned.

"Look do you see that? Isn't he the cutest?" Aisling gushed and Sakura shook her head again. "Why don't you like them? Don't tell me you're one of those people who think that all bats get tangle in your hair or suck your blood."

"No I know that the kind of bats that suck blood only go after birds or cattle." Sakura said. "It just that I just find them creepy that's all." Now Aisling was shaking her head.

"How can you say he's creepy when he's so cute?" Aisling asked incredulous.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder as they say." Yamato said drinking the coffee Aisling made for him. "What kind of coffee is this?"

"Walnut coffee." Aisling said.

"Hmm, it's good." Yamato said and Aisling looked surprised and pleased.

"Thank you. I thought only Sir Brennus liked walnut coffee."

Raze coughed loudly and dramatically and Aisling looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm fine we should get going to the academy and find Professor Taggart."

They left the small cottage and went into the town. Naruto looked around with wide curious and excited eyes. Everything was different then it was last night. He could make out better details of the houses and noted that the roof tops did looked thatched like or it could really be made from straw. There were stone or brick chimneys and stone or picked fences and cobblestone streets. There were gardens of flowers the ninjas never seen before and Sakura thought that Ino might be interested in them and wonder if some could hold medical properties and she decided to ask Aisling about it later.

When they walked into town there were people about and some greeted Aisling warmly. Some were riding bikes and to the ninjas' surprise on flying broomsticks or flying scooters or bicycles. There was one man with bright blue skin wearing a turban and he road on a flying carpet. "Don't tell me that was a genie." Sakura said.

"Genie? Did he have blue skin?" Raze said while riding on Aisling's shoulder. "Then yes he was a genie. Those with green skin are Djinni."

"Do they really grant wishes?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yes," Aisling said, "But don't go looking for one of them to grant wishes."

"Why?"

"Well they are so busy and a genie is a difficult life so it's best not to bother them." Aisling said quickly.

They stopped at a crossroad and to let several cars drive by and then crossed the street. A bell was ringing somewhere not a jingle kind of ringing but a loud bonging. Naruto could see a clock tower several blocks away. He could see elegant designs on the face of the clock.

"Wow look at that clock tower."

"That's the clock tower of my school, amazing isn't it?" Aisling said. "We should hurry before my first class starts."

They came to the school and its architect style was called Gothic Aisling explained. The windows were tall narrow and arched and some had colorful stain glass. There were statues of people in elegant long flowing robes. There were statues of creatures with bat like wings, horned heads and fanged mouths. The reptilian creature's mouths hung open and they stare down below. The creatures both fascinate and irked the ninjas. When Yamato asked what they are Aisling said, "They're gargoyles. They protect the building from evil spirits but they're mainly used as water spouts."

Aisling lend them inside the school, from the windows they saw students in the same uniform as Aisling mingling out on the front lot of the school. The hallways inside the school were empty at the moment and Aisling preferred it that way. She was leading them to the corridor where the class of Nexus studies when a woman with long lavender hair approached them.

"Professor Fairbairn, good morning," Aisling said curtsying at the woman. The woman was very lovely with long straight and shinny lavender hair that reached the end of her back. She was slender build and very tall she was almost a head taller that Yamato and looking at her bright green eyes Yamato had a feeling she was not entirely human. She was dressed in a long black dress with a purple embroider sash.

"Good morning Aisling. Are they the ninjas that are staying at your place?" Professor Fairbairn asked and Aisling eyes widen in surprise. "How did you know, professor?"

"Sir Rinn contacted me last night. He exclaimed to me the situation." The lavender hair woman turned to the ninjas and bowed in a respective Japanese style to them. "Hello I am Chloe Fairbairn professor of Magic 101 and I have been Aisling's teacher since she'd enrolled in the academy."

"She taught me everything I know." Aisling said happily. "Even when it looked like I was a hopeless cause she never gave up on me." Professor Fairbairn smiled gently at Aisling.

"Professor this is Yamato, Naruto, Sakura and Sai." Aisling introduce them.

"Please to meet you." She said smiling kindly and her green eyes swept over them and gaze into their eyes. Yamato thought he saw her pupils changing shape into slits or was it a diamond shape.

"Professor Taggart should be in the planetarium." Professor Fairbairn told Aisling.

"The planetarium? Why is he there? He's studies the Nexus and the Cosmos right?"

"He said something about the full moon last night had something to do with a rift." Professor Fairbairn shrugged. "I told him you wanted to speak with him so he is expecting you."

"Alright let's go guys." Aisling led them away down the hall and the ninjas saw Professor Fairbairn bowed before turning around and vanishing in mid air. She didn't leave a puff of smoke.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"I thought we're supposed to keep information about us coming from another dimension to ourselves." Sakura said.

"It's okay we can trust Professor Fairbairn." Aisling said.

"Did you notice something off about her?" Raze said to the ninjas while riding on Aisling's shoulder.

"…I did sense something about her not human." Sai said.

"She's a Silverblood Child," Aisling said quietly.

"A what?" Naruto said.

"She's a descendant of the Fey." Aisling said still speaking in hush tone.

"Why are you talking softly?" Sakura asked.

"Silverbloods are of the _Sidhe_. The highest ranking of the Faeries." Aisling said, "Sidhe are very powerful. Though they are the most beautiful beings they can be very scary."

"But Lord Brennus doesn't scare Aisling," Raze said wryly. Aisling quickly rap her hand around his face and he made a muffled exclamation. "Shut your face hair ball." Aisling hissed forebodingly. Raze wriggled free from her hand, "Well someone's on the rag," He grumbled and then let a shriek when Aisling held him over a what looked like a trash can with a closed lid.

"Aisling-san what are you doing?" Yamato said staring at Aisling uncertainly

"Taking out the trash," Aisling said darkly as Raze was twisting in her hand and claw at her.

"Don't chug me in there! What are you crazy?!" Raze growled at Aisling.

Aisling walked away from the trash can, "I was only kidding." Aisling smiled sweetly at Raze and the cat stared at her then nodded with admiration. "Okay I respect you know. It was wrong and wicked. I'm proud of you." Aisling put him pack on her shoulder.

The ninjas were looking at her with confusion. "Uh what was that about?"

A boy wearing the school uniform of a green blazer and black slacks walked by drinking from a juice box. He waved at Aisling who waved back. He crushed the juice box in his hand and tossed it at the trash can. The lid of the trash can open and turned into a large mouth with razor sharp teeth and crunched up the juice box and gulped it down. After that it let out a deep burp. The ninjas stared at the trash can in surprise and horror.

Raze shuddered. "I saw one of those things eat a squirrel once."

"R-really?" Naruto said in shock. He wondered in horror if it would eat people.

"They don't eat living creatures." Aisling said. "They only eat trash."

"Hmph isn't that what you called me?" Raze said as Aisling walked down the hall the ninjas followed behind her and gave the trash can one last disturbed look. "You know I was only kidding."

Aisling stopped at a door with a sign handing over it, The Planetarium. "This is it." Aisling opened the door and walked in. The ninjas followed inside.

At first it was a dark room with only the light from the opened door but when the door closed and for a moment it was complete darkness then the ceiling above them light up with stars and moons. Naruto and Sakura gasped and the four ninjas stared up in amazement and wonder. It exactly looking up at the night sky but with miniature glowing planets and suns and there were millions of shining stars. There was the Milky Way, spiraling galaxies and comets.

"What is this place?" Naruto said craning his neck to look at the sky. "I thought we were inside and it's day time outside wasn't it?"

"This is the planetarium." Aisling said smiling with amusement as her friends stared up that the ceiling. "It's a room where you can view the night sky and the universe from indoors no matter what time of day is or the weather. Here we study both astronomy and astrology."

"Is that you Avalon?" A voice said. Naruto and the others looked away from the sky to a look at the rest of the room that looked like a movie theater but with desks and the room was round and the chairs were circled around the room. A man appeared in the middle on the room with what looked like a computer system station in the middle of the circle. The man was short with frizzy ginger hair that stuck out in strange directions. He wore a white lab coat over a modest looking suit. He wore large round glasses and his eyes appeared very tiny behind the lenses.

"Hello Professor Taggart," Aisling said curtsying at him. "I would like you to meet my friends. They're staying at my place and they're new to our country."

"Foreigners, eh?" He adjusted his glasses and peered curiously at them then he stiffened and stared at them wide eyed. "Wait they couldn't be…" He pulled from his coat pocket what looked like a thermometer with a jewel at the end and it the liquid inside glowed multiple colors. He held the thermometer thing towards the ninjas and the jewel glowed brightly. He let out a cry, "They are Jumpers!" He said excitedly and hoped one foot then the other.

"Jumpers?" Said Sakura.

"That's what they call people who came from other dimensions." Aisling said. "I guess we couldn't hide it from him."

"This is frabjous!" Professor Taggart said joyfully. "They're still carrying Nexus essences." He pulled out a small glass vial and a pair of tweezers. "Do you mind if a take a DNA sample from each of you?" He took an eager step towards them which they took an uneasy step back and looked at him liked he was crazy.

"Um Professor we need your help." Aisling said quickly.

"Hm?" Professor said turning away from the ninjas and they looked a little relieved. "What is it?"

"They need to get back home and Sir Rinn said you could help us."

"Sir Rinn? I haven't seen that old scaly wag in years. He refused all my party invitations but that's hermits for you." He should his head and put the vial and tweezers back in his pockets. He turned to the computer station at the middle of the room. "So how did they get here?"

Aisling told him the story. The old man would nod at certain points while typing away from the computer. Naruto craned his neck to look at it and it was very different from computers he'd seen. There were no visible keys but when the man would tap at the panel it would light up in different colors. "So the talisman was tampered with?" Professor Taggart asked after Aisling finished.

Aisling nodded and glanced at Naruto. "Uh yeah. No idea why." She said blandly.

"Hmph must have been those goblins fault. They have no decencies." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Dimensional travel is tricky business. For the four of you to get back you'd need another talisman. But those talismans are extremely rare but acquiring the talisman isn't enough. To use its power it must be at the perfect astrological time. I will do research for you to find the perfect date."

"Thank you, sir." Yamato said graciously. The Professor waved his hand bashfully. "Oh please don't thank me in words thank me by giving me your DNA."

"We have to get going now." Aisling said quickly. The professor looked dejected but nodded. "I'll when send a message straight away when I found the right date."

"Buíochas," Aisling said as they headed for the door. "You deserve this year's Best Teacher Award."

Professor Taggart chuckled and waved farewell.

**So that's it for this chapter. **

**Silverbloods are my creations.**

**Sidhe are from Irish mythology.**

**Buíochas means "thanks" in Irish.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review.**


End file.
